


Derek es un mártir bastante tonto.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Derek es un mártir bastante tonto.

Stiles tiene su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, abrazándolas mientras intenta no hacer ruido en este andrajoso baño público del parque en el que se está escondiendo. Tiene frente a él el dichoso palito que nunca creyó que compraría pues es… Bueno, es un chico y los chicos no pueden quedarse embarazados. Aunque aparentemente sí. Ese palo indica que lo está.

Stiles Stilinski está embarazado. 

Con una fuerza de voluntad que no creía tener se levanta del suelo y se limpia las lágrimas antes de tirar el palo a la basura. No sabe cual es su siguiente paso, solo sabe que está embarazado y en unos meses una personita dependerá de él al salir de él. ¿Saldrá de él? ¿Por dónde? 

—Oh, dios mío. —Susurra Stiles para si mismo y sale del baño para comenzar a pasear por el parque para despejar su mente. Aunque su cerebro no para de ir hacia la noche en la que se acostó con Derek, ya que es ese el único momento en el que puede haberse quedado embarazado. No ha tenido más sexo en su vida.

Flashback

Derek se alza sobre el cadáver de Peter, con sus ojos brillando rojos Alpha, está mirando fijamente a Stiles mientras olfatea el aire. Todos a su alrededor parecen estar yéndose, y Stiles no sabe porqué les ha dicho a Allison y Scott que tiene como irse a su casa, pues ahora está solo con Derek.

—Vamos. —Dice Derek, y lo guía hacia el Camaro con una mano apoyada en su espalda baja mientras lo guía al coche. Stiles parece hipnotizado mientras entra y observa a Derek conducir. Durante el camino, Derek agarra la mano de Stiles y van así todo el camino hasta que llegan a la casa Stilinski, donde el Alpha entra junto a Stiles y se tumba en la cama con él sin decir una sola palabra.

Pasan la noche juntos, y Derek toma la virginidad de Stiles mirándole a los ojos y gruñendo como un auténtico animal. Ambos acaban tumbados en la cama, con Derek durmiendo sobre un Stiles que se queda dormido al instante, pero que se despierta solo y sintiendo un frío en su interior que no es capaz de acabar con él.

Fin del flashback

Dos meses después, Stiles sólo ha sabido que Derek ha creado su manada con Jackson, Isaac, Erica y Boyd, viéndose como una increíble manada. Pero Derek lo ha ignorado por completo. Y ahora está embarazado y sin saber qué hará él solo con un bebé.

Stiles sigue caminando por el parque hasta el aparcamiento, y suspira al subirse a su jeep, pensando en último momento qué hacer. Así que se dirige hacia la veterinaria de Deaton para hablar con él sobre estos embarazos. Al llegar, aparca y sale del Jeep para entrar en el edificio de la forma más silenciosa que sabe.

—¡Deaton! ¡Necesito tu ayuda con algo que me está pasando! —Exclama Stiles en la entrada, y cuando entra en la parte de atrás se queda de piedra al ver a Derek ahí mirando a Stiles de forma extraña. —Ya… Ya vendré más tarde.

—No, quédate. Creo que lo que Derek me está contando está relacionado contigo. Por favor, dime que te está pasando. —Dice Deaton sonriendo divertido. Stiles no quiere hablar, pero sólo mira como Derek lo mira de forma triste y anhelante.

—Uh… Tengo un bollo en el horno. —Dice Stiles colocando su mano sobre su estómago. —Alguien metió gol. Bueno, Derek metió gol.

Derek carraspea y luego mira fijamente el estómago de Stiles como si pudiese ver algo. Deaton parece aún más divertido mientras apoya sus manos sobre la mesa metálica.  
—Creo que ya tienes respuesta, Derek. Tus sueños y esa sensación de desasosiego, tristeza y abandono venía por parte de Stiles y del bebé que está creciendo alejado de ti. —Dice Deaton totalmente encantado con la situación. —Lleváis alejados dos meses enteros, y eso en una pareja destinada es terrible, sobre todo con un embarazo.

—¿Has dicho pareja qué? —Murmura Stiles boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Deaton se encoge de hombros y mira entre Derek y Stiles.

—Voy un momento a mi despacho por si queréis hablar. 

Derek se queda mirando a Stiles como si quisiera abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, y el humano viendo que Derek no se mueve, suspira y saca valor de donde no sabe de nuevo y se coloca frente al lobo, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Derek mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo siento. —Susurra Derek cuando coloca sus manos en las caderas de Stiles juntándolo aún más a él. Apoya su frente contra la del humano y sube sus manos hasta agarrar sus mejillas suavemente. —Lo siento mucho. Pensé que te arrepentirías de acostarte conmigo y me fui. No quería que estuvieras atrapado conmigo. Mereces algo mejor.

—¿Eso significa que te gusto? —Murmura Stiles de forma temblorosa, y Derek asiente antes de besarlo suavemente, apretando sus mejillas con cariño. Derek lo abraza con fuerza y se quedan así quietos, pensando en el futuro que les espera totalmente juntos como familia.


End file.
